Saints Row 2: Resurrection
by soulripper13
Summary: In Life the Saints owned the streets, In death their power was was lost, In their Resurrection Stilwater will Burn, prepare for their second coming. After the event of Saints Row Eric Peters died in the explosion but something else crawled out of that fire, disfigured and behind a mask the criminal now named "Lazarus" is looking to rebuild the saints and destroy anything in his way
1. Jailbreak

The Halls of Stilwater prison we filled with criminals of every type as a guard was watching TV

"Hi and welcome to the show, joining me today is a man who has done some wonderful things for the community, please give a warm welcome to Dane Vogel" the TV host said as the crowd cheered

"Now Dane, a lot of Liberals out there have been saying that companies like Ultor are part of the problem, that their destroying America with their attitude of to hell with the community, the bottom line is all that matters?" the host asked

"I'm glad you brought that up, I have some pictures I would like to show the audience If you don't mind" Dane said showing images of Saint's Row

"What you're are pictures of Saint's Row a few short years ago" Dane said

"Parents, you might want to ask your children to leave the room, there may be adult content in these photos" the host said

"Like I was saying, In the past, this District was filled with Gangs, Hookers and Drugs, now Alderman Hughes had a vison for Saint's Row, he wanted to pull the district from the depth of depravity into a brighter future, we at Ultor couldn't agree more, that's why we spent considerable amounts turning this… into this" Dane said showing another picture

"Crack houses, to cooperate Parks, Pimps and Hos to Cops on patrol" Dane said

"Amazing, just amazing" The host said as applause broke out as the TV turned off

"You'll never guess who's awake" The Warden said

"You're kidding me" the guard said

"See for yourself" he warden said as the left the room walking toward the prison infirmary

"How long has it been" The Guardsaid

"Years, I stopped keeping track a while ago" the Warden said

"I Can't believe it's been that long" the guard said

"Time flies when you're watching someone breath thru a tube" The Warden said

"How's your Family the Guard said

"Well my wife is cheating on me with an Ultor Exec and my daughter stay locked in her room listening to Aisha Albums all day" The Warden said

"For a dead woman she releases a lot of records" The Guard said

"God that was a year, Alderman Hughes, Mayor Winslow, Aisha, Chief Monroe- all murdered by that one man sitting in intense care on taxpayer money" the Warden said

"The Chief said he wouldn't pull the plug" the guard said

"Lord knows why" The Warden replied

has anyone talked to the Chief" The Guard asked

"Couldn't get thru, the press has been bombing him with phone calls about—oh I forgot that was today" the Guard interuptted interrupted

"You should pay more attention" The warden said as they entered the infirmary

"How's the patient" The Warden asked the nurse

"Seeing as he's still breathing after being caught in a massive explosion, I'd say pretty good" the Nurse said

"Coming thru" another nurse said wheeling kid about 18 in on a stretcher

"What happened the nurse asked

"Shanking" The younger nurse replied

"Set him over there" the nurse said

"Has He said anything yet" the Warden asked

"Not Yet, But I'm about to take the bandages off" The nurse said cutting thru the bandages exposing Eric with his skin all melted and hair missing

"Eww" The Guard saidin disgust

"You try being caught in an explosion, and coming out handsome" The Warden said

"Well, It's as healed as it's gonna get" the nurse said

"Be careful doctor, Eric Peters is a dangerous individual" The warden said turning to the gangster

"If you have anything you wanna say to the judge you better start thinking of it now" The Warden said

"You're wasting your time," The nurse said as the three left the room. Eric just laid on the stretcher looking at the mirror it his skin and face, disfigured as he heard a voice as the kid slid the curtain

"Eric Peters, Is it really you?" the kid asked

"Do I know you?" Eric asked confused

"My Brother was in the Saints, he told me all about you, listen we gotta get you outta here" the kid said as Eric chuckled

"I'm sure if I ask nicely" Eric said picking the skin on his arm

"I know a way out" the said as Eric looked at him

"Then why are you still here?" Eric asked

"I heard you were in here, I wanted to bust you out" The kid said

"You expect me to trust some kid I don't even know" Eric said

"Come on, I just got myself arrested and stabbed for a chance to talk to you, doesn't THAT show I'm loyal" the kid said

"It shows you're dumb enough to let yourself get stabbed" Eric said

"I'm Trying to help you" The kid sai

"You know what I got the last time I trusted someone I didn't know, Blown up" Eric said

"You need me" the kid said

"YOU, I have the Saints" Eric said with pride of his gang as the kid chuckled

"Sure you do" the kid said sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean" Eric snapped

"How long do you think you've been out?" The kid asked

"I Don't know two to three weeks" Eric said

"Look Eric, I know you like to think you're this unstoppable badass but you don't even know where you are, even if you manage to hide from the guards, and even if you make it outside, You'll just realize you're on an island, and I doubt you're willing to swim to coast guard" The kid said

"You have a boat stashed here?" Eric said confused

"No, but I know where we can steal one" The kid said as Eric stood up putting her bare feet on the floor

"Alright I'm In" Eric said


	2. Appointed Defender

Eric walked to the door peeking out. He saw the coast was clear

"We're Good" The criminal said to the kid

"We can either Sneak out thru the roof undetected or charge out the front and send a message, your call" the kid said

"I Think I should wait before getting to Physical" Eric replied as they crawled up an air vent

"I Can't believe I'm Breaking out of jail with YOU" the kid said in amazement

"Yeah, It's a dream come thru" Eric said sarcastically

"Follow me, I know the way out" The kid said"

"I Never caught your name" Eric said

"Carlos, Do you remember my brother?" he asked

"I'm not gonna lie Carlos, I have no idea who you're talking about" Eric replied

"So what are you gonna do when you get outta here?" Carlos asked

"Let's get outta here first" Eric said as they surfaced outside the Prison walls

"I Think We'll pull this off" Carlos said

"Glad to see you faith" Eric said

"Get in the boat, I'm driving" Carlos said as the boat left the island as it sailed to the saint's row district

"That's The Row?" Eric said confused looking at his home redesigned in a modern art sense

"It is now" Carlos replied

"When did this happen?" Eric asked rubbing his chin

"When Ultor got involved" Carlos responded

"The clothing company" Eric said confused

"After Hughes was killed in that bombing, Ultor picked up the pieces, now they're everywhere, TV, billboards, Stores, If you ever forget who Ultor is just look towards Saint's Row and You'll see that eyesore" Carlos said pointing to a modern tower as the boat docked

"Where can I find the other Saints?" Eric asked

"What other Saints?" Carlos asked as Eric gave him a cold look

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked dead serious

"Without anyone to lead them the Saints fell apart, Once the Brotherhood, Ronin and Samedi showed up, the few that were left changed or dropped their flags before they got killed" Carlos informed Eric

"Great" Eric said sarcastically

"Look I know you didn't ask for it, But my advice: Just keep your head down, Cops will be looking for you and a LOT has changed, just go buy a beer and soak up as much info as you can" Carlos said walking away

"Thanks Carlos" Eric said feeling the rain beating on his skin

"Anytime the kid said walking away.

The First thing Eric had to do was get out of his Prison clothes; he noticed a clothing shop nearby as he walked around sneaking thru the back. Eric snatched a pair of jeans, some steel toed boots, a long sleeved shirt a trecnhcoat, a pair of gloves and a latex Zombie Uprising Promotional mask as he got redressed walking to the local club Tee N' Ay walking as he sat down

"Can I get a beer" Eric said as the tender handed him a bottle. Eric placed a straw in the glassing sipping the drink as heard the TV

"…By some to be the Trial of the century, a notorious member of a gang once known as The Third Street Saints, Johnny Gat was arrested last year in an assassination attempt against Chief of Police Troy Bradshaw, in the resulting trail Gat was convicted of one count of attempted murder and a staggering 387 counts of first degree murder, promptly sending him to death row" the reported said as a man in a red vest sat down next to Eric

"Turn this off" the man said drunk as the bartender did so

"Hey I was watching that" Eric said looking at the man

"I Guess you're not anymore are ya" The man said as Eric nodded picking up the Biker's beer and smashing it over his head

"Could you turn the TV back on?" Eric asked as the bartender pushed the button

"…in a few short moments, we'll be allowed in the court room, and we'll find out one and for all, If Mr. Gat will go home a happy man or a dead one" The reporter said.

Johnny was sitting with is hands in cuff represented by a sleazy con man named Legal lee as The judge looked at him

"Johnathon Gat, You've been convicted of over three hundred murders, do you REALLY expect this appeal to work?" the judge asked

"I Fell with statute of limitations it should be closer to Two Fiddy" Johnny said adjusting his signature square glasses

"There's no Statute of Limitations to Murder" the judge said

"Why not, you wrinkly old hag" Johnny said as the judge pounded her gavel

"Watch You Mr. Gat" The judge warned as Johnny laughed

"Or what, You'll hold me in contempt of court, you're already planning on giving me the chair, you Think I Care About you not liking me" Johnny replied

"I'm Curious in you can keep your caviler attitude when two thousands volts are running thru your body" the judge said

"I'm Curious if you can keep acting ballsy when I Shove that Gavel down your throat" Johnny replied

"I Would like that Stricken from the Record" Lee said as the door kicked open and a guard was thrown thru the door way as Eric walked in picking up the officer's gun

"You need a lawyer?" Lee asked

"Who are you?" Johnny asked as Eric lifted up his mask

"Bout Time you woke up" Johnny said as Eric picked the keys off the officer handing them to Johnny as he opened the cuffs

"Let's get outta here" Eric said handing the gun to Gat as they left the court, the public was so scared to see Johnny armed; they didn't even try to stop him.


	3. You Don't have to Go Home

Eric and Johnny left the courthouse

"You alright Johnny?" Eric asked walking to the parking lot

"Aside from being sent to the chair, I'm great" Johnny replied as they approached a muscle car belonging to Gat as he opened the door letting Eric in as they drove off

"Thanks for busting me out Eric, Eesh, would've killed me if I got executed" Johnny said driving do the street s Eric turned to him

"You're STILL with Aisha?" Eric said surprised

"Yeah, I Mean things got a tricky with me being on Death Row and her being on the DL after faking her death, but we found a way to make it work" Johnny said

"How long were you in jail anyway?" Eric asked rubbing the latex coating his face

"Two years Thirty one Days" Johnny replied

"Not like you were counting" Eric said

"Yeah right, I know it's weird, people inside were betting how long I'd last, see when I was first busted, guards we always trying to put in the ground, After Troy became Chief of Police it all stopped, Troy must be more forgiving than I am" Johnny informed

"TROY is the CHIEF of POLICE?" Eric said in disbelief

"You better start getting with the times, Lin and Julius are still missing, Ben King wrote an Autobiography, Dex is a…don't even get me started about Dex, but the real kicker is Troy, In a couple of months he went from undercover cop to Chief of Police, and word is He's become obsessed with finding out what happened on that boat with Alderman" Johnny replied

"Could you drop me off at the Police station so I could say hello" Eric said as Johnny did so leaving Eric outside the station. Eric waited in Troy's car for the Chief to drive home as Troy approached his car opening the door sitting down as he felt a gun against his head

"Chief Troy Bradshaw" Eric said pulling the hammer back on the gun looking at the older Troy with a cigarette in his mouth

"How did you get in here?" Troy asked seeing the piece

"You were always predictable, so Chief, I heard you were looking for me" Eric said

"The whole force is looking for you Eric, You're an escaped fugitive remember" Troy said

"Yeah, and Johnny told me you were doing research on me" Eric said

"I've been trying to find out what happened on that boat, try to blame me" Troy said

"And I have something you might find interesting" Troy said holding out a handheld tape player

"I Figured You try to come after me, You were predictable too" Troy said

"I'll listen to them, but there's nothing interesting I'm gonna kill you" Eric said pushing the play button as the tape played

"…_What's up Dex…I know you're a cop…what are you talking about…Come on Troy, who do you think you're talking to, the tactics, the police station thing, your tacky haircut…you got cop written all over you…so, what are you gonna do…nothing, I'm out Troy, I got offered a job at Ultor, I'm Dropping my Flags and going Straight, I just wanna make sure we're not gonna have a problem…._

_(splice)…How you doing Julius…I was doing better before I got arrested…I Wanted to talk to you about that…I Bet you do…Listen Julius, You've made some bad choices but you're a good man, let me help you out…what do you want…I want the Saints gone, okay, there are two ways that can happen… you can arrest all of us…or you guys could quit while you're ahead, This is my investigation I can miss a few collars, Dex is Outta the game, you're in jail if you can convince Johnny and Eric to drop their flags, The Saints'll fall apart, everyone goes home happy…you don't think It'll work…you think I like arresting my friends, convince them to quit, I won't have to…There's no way Peter's is gonna stop…make him understand…Let's say I can, how do I know I'm going free…I've already talked to Hughes, He's willing to give you pardons…I'll see what I can do…_

_(Splice)…What was That… It was the only way…I said talk to Eric, NOT set off a bomb…Relax Troy, The Saints are finished, don't try to find me"_

The tape finished as Eric lowered his gun

"Julius set me up?" Eric said in disbelief

"Some Savior, Look Eric, You're angry and you want revenge, I Know You want Freedom, I can Give you all of this" Troy said

"What are you saying?" Eric said confused

"Why do you think you escaped and rescued Gat so easily? I've been helping; I'll erase your criminal record. You then reform the saints and wipe out the other gangs

"You want the Saints Back?" Eric said confused

"Do we have a deal" Troy said as Eric placed his gun in pocket

"Deal" Eric replied

"Good, and take this" Troy replied writing something on a post it note handing it to Eric

"What is this?" Eric asked

"Dex's Phone number, I imagine you two will have a bit to talk about" Troy said opening the car door as Eric stepped out seeing Johnny in his car walking to his car telling Johnny the ordeal

"Well we'll deal with that" Johnny said driving Eric back to the house as they entered it

"Come on in" Johnny said as Eric walked in

"Want a beer" Johnny offered handing Eric a bottle as they sat down, Gat slammed the bottle against the table

"Johnny, Who's that" they heard from the kitchen

"Come to the living room and find out" Johnny said as the woman stepped out revealed to be Aisha

"Johnny I don't care if you just got outta jail you do not mess up my furniture" Aisha said as Gat pointed to Eric

"Surprise Aisha

"Oh my god, it's you, we all thought you were dead" Aisha said

"Almost was" Eric replied pulling up his mask sipping the beer

"Can we get back to business" Johnny said

"What's the rush?" Aisha asked

"I've been on Death Row and Eric's been out in a coma" Johnny replied

"We diffidently need to start reminding Stilwater who we are" Eric said

"That Can't wait till after dinner?" Aisha asked

"No" They both replied in unison

"You Haven't changed at all" Aisha said


	4. Three Kings

Aisha cooked Johnny and Eric dinner setting their plates on the table

"I never knew you liked to cook Aisha" Eric said placing his fork in the food tasting the dish

"So Eric, What's the plan?" Johnny asked starting a conversation

"We get a crew together, once we got that we can work on how we're taking back our city" Eric said sipping the wine

"Sounds good" Johnny said as Aisha looked at him

"And where were you planning on having this meeting?" Aisha asked as Eric looked aroung the house

"No" Aisha replied in defense

"This place is very spacious" Johnny proposed

"No" Aisha replied

"The color is very soothing" Eric said setting the glass

"No" Aisha said getting irritated

"Come on Eesh" Johnny pleaded

"This is my home, Not a gang clubhouse" Aisha replied in defense

"Change of plans" Johnny replied finishing his meal standing up

"We gotta find a new place" Eric said

"Yeah, you got it" Johnny replied adjusting his glasses turning to Aisha

"Thanks for the dinner" Johnny said to his girlfriend as they walked back to Johnny's car

"I'm Thinking the old Mission House, we should be able to set shop up there" Johnny replied leaving the driveway

"Why not just set up shop at the church?" Eric asked

"Ultor renovated it, and turned it into a tourist trap" Johnny replied

"You're kidding" Eric replied in disbelief

"I Wish I was, we gotta find a new place and the Mission House will be just perfect" Johnny stated

"Religious Buildings are Kind of been-there-done-that" Eric replied

"No, we're not staying in the Mission, years ago an earthquake dropped part of the city below sea level, rather than clearing out the rubble, the City just built on top of it, there's an abandon hotel below the mission, that will work for us" Johnny informed pulling into the old mission

"Sound like fun" Eric said as they walked into the church which connected to te old Hotel as Johnny shoed Eric the sunken city block

"So what do you think?" Johnny asked as Eric rubbed his chin

"It's kind of a dump" Eric said as a rat ran by his foot

"True, but it's a dump with potential" Johnny said

"I Don't know Gat" Eric said as the gangster pointed to the old stores

"Come on, some stripper poles, flat screens, a bar, shooting range and maybe some nicer furniture- You had me at Stripper Pole" Eric said sitting down

"Alright let's clean it up" Eric said cracking his knuckles

"Ain't exactly what I had in mind" Johnny said

"We gotta clean this up" Eric said

"I'm not a janitor" Johnny said throwing a fit

"No, you're a diva" Eric said in a smart remark

"Cleaning is the kind of thing, people who just got canonized should have to do" Johnny said

"Good idea, we'll just ask some of the crew for help" Eric said turning to the air pretending someone was next to him

"Hey Buddy wanna help…no, Looks like we're doing this ourselves" Eric said

"That's my point, we can't run a gang if we don't have a gang" Johnny replied

"Most of the old crew are either converted, dead, or busted by Troy, we have to start fresh" Eric said

"Yeah, well let's get on that" Johnny said

"This kid Carlos helped me bust out, He seems alright but we're gonna need more, what you thinking?" Eric asked

I Met some people in jail who might work, let me make some calls" Johnny said pulling out his phone

"Once I find out where these guys are you're gonna have to show them you're the real deal, they won't just follow anyone" Gat said

"Won't be a problem, I'm gonna get some refreshments, for our new crew" Eric said as Johnny handed Eric his car keys as Eric left the Mission entered Johnny's car and headed to the store to get snacks for his men, Chips and Beer and a bag of frozen wings among other things. Eric parked at the mission seeing the parking lot filled with cars as he walked through the mission hearing commotion. Eric was amazed on how Johnny got so many people so quickly as he saw Johnny and others in purple in one huge fight as Johnny thru the thug into the stair well

"Watch it Johnny" Eric said as the grunt stood up

"I had to some canonizing, you you're next, you three with me" Johnny said pointing to another grunt as the three followed Johnny and introduced themselves to Eric. Eric imedintanly recognized Carlos; the other two were Shaundi and Pierce

"Where'd you get these guys?" Eric said confused

"I made some calls" Johnny said

"You guys actually hang out down there" Carlos said

"I don't know, add a flatscreen, some throw pillows and a hookah, this place would be alright" Shaundi said

"You diffidently need a Stripper Pole in here" Pierce said

"Oh Yeah" Eric said

"So what do we do now?" Shaundi asked

"We Listen" Johnny replied as Eric stood in front of all the grunts

"Alright, everybody listen up, we got serious business to dicuss, The Saint used to own Stilwater and now it seems like the only ones who remember that is me and Gat, I think it's time we give those other crews a wakeup call, I Ain't gonna lie, A LOT has changed since I've been out of the game I'm Gonna need help, Pierce, You're on the Ronin, I Wanna know Who's calling the shots, and What businesses their running" Eric said

"Done" Pierce replied

"Shaundi, You Have the Sons of Samedi" Eric said

"It's Gotta be them" Shaundi said

"What you say" Eric said

"It's Cool I got this" Shandi replied

"Carlos-The Brotherhood, I'm On it, Eric" Carlos said as Eric looked at him

"Eric Peters is dead, Call me Lazarus, It's OUR time now, Let's get this started" Eric said as the saints applauded Eric's speech" Eric said


	5. First Impressions

Eric walked out of the Mission pulling the paper out of his pocket, he was so set on forming the saints he forgot about the number as he pulled out the phone calling the number as Dex Picked up

"How You Doing Eric, If Troy gave you this number he also told you that Julius Set you up, Meet me at the old church, I'll tell you where to find Julius" Dex said hanging up. Eric drove to the old church getting out as he entered the building observing the change, the marble walls were refined and trimmed in gold, it almost didn't even feel like the same place. Eventually Eric head the door open as he turned around

"What took you so long" Eric said turning seeing Julius

"You're Not Dex" Julius said

"Neither are you" Eric said

"What's with the mask" Julius asked Eric as he pulled out a gun

"You Pulling a Gun on me" Julius said in disbelief

"I didn't have time to plant a bomb in the church

"You don't know what you're talking about" Julius said

"Educate me" Eric said

"I Don't need to explain myself to you" Julius said

"This is where we need to agree to disagree" Eric said

"Peters, why not just put the gun down, we both know you're not gonna use it" Julius said

"Not yet" Eric said pistol whipping Julius down cocking the gun

"STOP" Julius shouted

"I Never thought I'd see you beg Julius" Eric said

I'm not Begging, I'm Trying to talk sense into you" Julius said

"I'm through Listening to you" Eric said Shooting Julius in the stomach

"I You'd be past this" Julius said

"Not by a long shot" Eric said

"Don't you get it, The Saints Didn't solve a thing, Drugs were still being pushed, Innocent people were still getting killed, all we did was turn into Vice Kings that wore purple" Julius said

"You sound like a coward" Eric said

I SOUND like someone who Is not a Sociopath" Julius replied

"You Wanna be a killer with a conscious, fine, Drop your flags, write a book like King, But you NEVER should've attacked me" Eric said

"You're telling me, if I asked you to walk away, you would've said yes" Julius said

No, this is MY City" Eric said

"You haven't learned a thing" Julius said disappointed

"Wrong, I've learned being in Charge is Better than being a boy who just does what he's told, Your Time's over old man" Eric said

"What Happened to you?" Julius asked

"I finally woke up" Eric said

"You owe me Eric, If it weren't for me you would have died on that street corner" Julius said

"If it weren't for you I Wouldn't have been disfigured mess in a coma" Eric replied lifting up his mask

"I Guess that makes us even" Julius said as Eric shot Julius in the head lowering his mask

"Not Really" Eric the mask distorting his voice as he walked away as his phone rang. Eric pulled out his phone

"Who's this?" Eric demanded as the voice identified as Carlos

"Hey Lazarus Be Cool. It's not so bad. Maero asked to sit down and have a chat with you, He wants to work something out before things get out of control" Carlos said hanging up as Eric nodded making his way to where to the meeting were Carlos was waiting

"Ok Laz, Maero basically runs the Brotherhood, the do whatever he says, so try to make a good impression" Carlos said

"You that scared of him?" Eric said

"You don't know what he's capable of" Carlos said

"Carlos, He's One man" Eric said entered the shed seeing a big tattooed guy in red tribal clothing and piercings

"You Maero?" Eric asked

"That's right" the behemoth said as Eric looked around

"So Where's your crew?" Eric asked as Maero chuckled

"I Don't need them" Maero said as Eric cocked his 45

"You sure about that, I could kill you right now" Eric said pointing the gun to Maero's gun

No, You Couldn't" Maero said pulling out a Tombstone shotgun

"What do you want?" Eric asked

"Listen, I'm not stupid, I know who the Saints are, and there's no reason for us to tear each other apart" Maero proposed

"I'm Listening" Eric said

"Here's what I'm thinking, we divide Stillwater, come with me to my base, and we can come to terms" Maero said

"Alright you heard him Carlos, You're driving" Eric said as the went back the Brotherhood Base, an old factory

"You sure you wanna trust Maero" Carlos said

"If we can work something out, plus he knows me, that should also mean he knows what I'm capable of" Eric said as they approached the factory, Eric and Carlos got out of the car

"Sup Maero" one of the Brotherhood members said to the leader

"So here we are" Maero said sowing his base filled with people coated in tattoos, piercings with huge trucks

"Jesus, it's like a cooped up sideshow" Carlos said

"Pretty impressive huh" Maero said

"Aren't you worried about being in the open?" Eric asked

"People know to stay away" Maero said as they approached a mechanic working on a huge monster truck on a roll board underneath it

"How's my truck coming?" Maero asked

"It will ready for the competition" The Mechanic said

"Thanks Donnie" Maero said walking in the factory as Eric looked at Donnie working on the truck

"You know that guy?" Carlos asked

"Later" Eric said as caught up with Maero as they met up with girl and boy in a tattoo chair strumming a guitar

"You're back" The girl said

"You expected anything less" Maero said handing her a fold of bills

"Hi, I'm Jessica" The girl said

"Lazarus, Nice to meet you" Eric said

"Hey I'm Carlos" the Saint said

"I'm Still Jessica, you remind me of my old house cleaner…I'm kidding" Jessica said as Maero sat in the tattoo chair

"Let's discuss business" Eric said


	6. Waste Not Want Not

"Matt, you ready to work Maero said as the boy nooded

"Hey, Arent you the guitarist for the Feed Dogs?" Carlos asked as Matt nodded holing his pointer and pinky up with his tongue out

"Don't encourage him" Jessica said counting the bills as Matt walked up to Maero turning his Tattoo pen on

"Listen Lady, you two lovebirds meet at one of my concerts, I don't want to hear it" Matt said running the tattoo on Maero's muscular arm

"Don't you think you enough tattoos?" Carlos asked as Maero stared at him

"Brother I got a LOT of canvas left" Maero said

"Can we get back to business" Eric asked as the Maero Combed back his mullet

"The Brotherhood is about to come into something BIG, and I Think the Saints are gonna wanna get in on the ground floor

"So What's to offer?" Eric asked

"20-80" Maero replied

"I'm Assuming I get the 80" Eric said

"Of Course you do" Maero joked

"You really expect me to take 20% and say thanks?" Eric said confused

"On your hands and knees" Maero replied chuckled

"Is this a joke I Used to own Stilwater" Eric replied

"Used to is right, Time's passed you by, now you're a has-been with a mask and some burn scars" Maero said

"I Suggest you shut up before I- YOU KIDDING ME" Maero said lashing out

"Maero be cool" Matt said turning off the pen as he relaxed

"You Think a couple washed up bangers like you and Gat, have a chance against the Brotherhood" Maero said

"We'll see, let's go Carlos" Eric said leaving as Maero just shook his head

"Honey, you want me to have someone take care of him?" Jessica asked

"No, He'll be dead soon enough" Maero replied as Eric had Carlos drop him off near the Ultor Dome river. Eric walked up seeing Donnie grieving as he tossed a flower over the edge

"Lin, I miss you" Donnie said as he heard a gun cocking. Donnie turned around seeing Eric

"That's Sweet, I Missed you too Donnie" Eric said

"No way" Donnie said seeing Eric

"You Havent seen me since Sharp Shot and stuffed me in the trunk of a car, and the BEST you can give me is a no way" Eric said

"I thought you were dead" Donnie said

"That'll work, now get in the car

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Donnie asked

"You're Predictable" Eric replied

"What do you want with me?" Donnie asked

"You're gonna do some Pro-bono mechanic work, now get in the car" Eric said as the two drove off. Back at the factory the Brotherhood were discussing the Saints.

"Babe, just let It go" Jessica said massaging Maero's shoulders

"Who does Lazarus think he is, turning me down" Maero said

"Sweetie it's not a big deal, just kill him" Jessica said as Donnie entered the Factory

Hey Donnie" Jessica said

"Maero, I'm so sorry" Donnie said in a panic

"What did you do Donnie?" Maero asked

"It was the Saints they- What did you do Donnie?"Maero asked

"They made me rig up your truck" Donnie said as Maero thru his beer on the ground grabbing Donnie by the throat

"And you did it" Maero said pissed off

"I didn't have a choice" Donnie said

"You had a choice Donnie, You choose your life over the rest of us" Maero said

"I had a gun to my head, what was I supposed to do?" Donnie asked gasping for air

"Have a spine" Maero replied

"I didn't say anything about the shipment" Donnie said

"That makes it all better" Maero replied sarcastically

Maero, you should be pissed off at Lazarus, not Donnie" Matt said

"I Didn't ask for your opinion Matt" Maero said

"Maero, Who's gonna fix the cars" Jessica said s Maero thru Donnie to the floor.

Eric was on the other side of town riding the subway talking to Carlos

"Why did you have me meet you on the El" Eric said

"I Wanted to get out of the sewer" Carlos replied

"Why are you looking away?" Eric asked

"In Case you're being followed" Carlos said

"This isn't a spy movie Carlos, turn around" Eric ordered

"What do you have for me" Eric ordered

"Nothing, Carlos replied

"Are you messing with me" Eric replied

"I Tried everything, I could, but the Brotherhood keep I tight lid on everything, I've heard one guy talk about a shipment but I'd say were still at square one" Carlos replied

"Which is?" Eric said

"They like big trucks and excessive tattooing" Carlos replied

"You're holding the short straw and giving me tattoos and trucks" Eric said

"And a shipment" Carlos added

"Which you know nothing about" Eric added

"I wish I had more to give you" Carlos said

"Me too, but we'll figure something out" Eric said rubbing his face

"I Got an idea" Eric added

"What?" Carlos said interested

"Maero said he had a lot of canvas left, I'm Gonna splatter paint all over it" Eric said as the rode the train back to the Mission

"Carlos Don't Worry, im gonna make a gangster outta you if it kills me" Eric said walking off the train.

The Next Morning Maero was sitting in his chair getting a facial tattoo

"Bro, when I'm done you will look Badass" Matt said drawing a tribal style wolf of Maero's face

"That's Good, because I was beginning to think I'd look like an investment banker" Maero replied as Jessica looked at them

"I'm Glad you boys are having fun because god forbid we do something about the Saints" Jessica said

"I'm Gonna take care of it babe" Maero said as Matt kept drawing on his face

"Sure you are-You Think I'm Afriad!" Maero interrupted

"No She doesn't Maero, Now can you stay cool, I'm almost done" Matt said drawing the wolf, turning of the pen and handing Maero a mirror

"I Think You should Stick to Tattoos and Drop the Guitar" Maero said admiring the work

"Whatever, The Feed Dogs Rock and you know it" Matt said as Maero clenched his face

"Maero?" Matt said worried seeing Maero uneasy

"Babe" Jessica said as Maero screamed clawing the left side of his face, leaving a bloody mess


End file.
